Enter Mouse
by doxiegirl
Summary: One of my favorite characters in the old BatB series was Mouse! He was inventive and got in and out of trouble. My kind of guy! Now, I know that this new series is taking a new spin to the old series and I love it! So this is simply my version of how I would like Mouse to be introduced and modified to fit into the new series.
1. Chapter 1

My mom and I would watch the old BatB when I was younger. One of my favorite characters in the old BatB series was Mouse! He was inventive and got in and out of trouble. My kind of guy! Now, I know that this new series is taking a new spin to the old series and I love it! So this is simply my version of how I would like Mouse to be introduced and modified to fit into the new series.

Walking around at night, like all things, has its advantages and disadvantages. For one no one really looks at one another when you pass, so no one would recognize that I was Vincent Keller. The night allows me to stretch my legs and clear my head of not only the danger that I face but also of Catherine and Alex. The disadvantage, I am never alone in my head long.

A muffled scream two blocks down pulls me from my thoughts. And with out thought, just instinct, I am in a full out run towards the muffled screams because I know I am the only one that can hear them. I carefully round the corner of the alley. If I was normal I wouldn't be able to see the two men holding down the woman to the back left of the alley. But nothing about me is normal. I approach soundlessly, so that my back is to the right alley wall and I am behind one of the men with a ball cap on. Who is kneeling between the woman's legs. The other man, wearing a black hoodie, has his knee on the woman's stomach, both of her wrist in one hand above her head and the other had is covering her mouth. The woman who I can't see is fighting with everything she's got. Kicking, Bucking, Screaming...even though she can't be heard.

The man in the ball cap reaches in his pocket and pulls out a knife and places it by the woman's throat. The woman stills and stars to take deep breaths.

"Now there's a good girl" the man with the knife says. "No need to scream. Me and Danny just want to show you a good time. Don't we Danny?"

The other man responds by putting more weight on the woman's stomach which forces air from her lungs.

They wanted a good time I'll give them a good time. I grabbed the man with the knife from behind. He was caught so off guard that he didn't have time to react before I throw him hard against the large medal trash bin. His head hit the floor with a crack and on some level I hope that he is dead. The other man came for me but I was quick to doge the right hook he threw and responded with a left upper cut that sent him crashing into the wall but amazingly, he was still standing. He came at me again and as he threw another punch, I dipped and gained the leverage I needed to send him head first into the opposite wall. With a crack I knew he's neck had snapped.

I turned and ended up looking down at a... girl, not a woman. She was scared. Her face was masked with horror. I am sure most people would have the same look on their face if they saw me in my morphed form. Her large brown eyes couldn't look away and then her mouth opened as if to speak or scream but nothing came. That is when instinct took over again and told me to run.

But before I could turn...I felt a bite in my chest and a warm but painful sensation. My knees hit the floor and as I looked towards the trash bin the man with the cap was now holding a taser gun. As I tried to get up the painful sensation over took my body once again. If I was a normal man I was sure I would be out cold but I tried to stand again and once again pain. This time whiteness started to over take my vision and I knew could only take so much more.

Suddenly, I saw movement and from the edge of my very blurry vision. The girl ran toward the man and then raised her hand. All I could hear was a hissing sound and then yelling from the man. Pepper spray. I fell forward on my hands trying to steady myself. The adrenaline had run out and I was now normal and weak. I then heard a crack and a thump. As I looked up the man was lying on the ground and the girl was holding a 2x4 like a bat. I was sure it would take him a while to come around after all that.

I heard footsteps but not in the direction I expected them. I thought the girl would have ran for the cops or home but instead the sound of her Chucks stopped in front of me.

"Um, are you ok?" her voice was hesitant. I didn't answer, I figured my silence would scare her away. Most people don't like the silent treatment. At that very moment I could hear sirens and decided it was time to get the hell out of here. As I tried to stand I felt my legs give and then felt a small body holding my left side up, but just barely.

I looked down at the girl that I helped and notice that her hair is cropped short and was brown with streaks of blue. "Um, I take it you don't want to wait on the cops." she says matter of factly. I nodded.

"Ok..." she says as if considering something, "My place is about a mile away do you think you can make it?" I nodded too tired to argue the fact that she had just been attacked and she shouldn't be taking strange men home with her. She took the first step and I follow suite. We make it out into the street and then walk down two more blocks. As we turned left I was able to hear, behind me, the sound of a squad car coming to a halt out side the alley where we where moments ago.

As we make more twists and turns down the streets I start to feel more weak. I was wiped out by the time the girl, who had been surprisingly quite this whole time whispered, "We're here". As I looked up for the first time I notice that the street we were standing on was well lit. The girl lived in a very good and expensive part of New York City! I was shocked! As we walked the steps up to the very nice apartment building I noticed a door man coming to open the door for us. Suddenly everything went slow motion; the door opened, man said some greeting which I couldn't hear, and then darkness consumed my vision.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok guys Chapter two is up! Let me know what you think! Chapter three to follow tomorrow!_

I became aware that I was lying on a bed, a very comfortable bed. I opened my eyes very slowly. It was dark except for a light slipping in from a cracked door. The sound of an ice falling into a glass was also coming from the other room. How the girl had got me up into her apartment after I passed out was a mystery. I sat up slowly. Then, once I was able to make it to the end of the bed, I tested my weight on both legs. Seemed stable enough. As I stood fully upright I heard running water. I carefully made my way to the window but there was no fire escape. So much for sneaking out and being nothing more than a bad dream. As I looked down I noticed that she must be on the highest floor in the building! And from the look and size of her room, the apartment must cost a pretty penny.

I heard the door open behind me I turned. Standing in the door way was the brown eyed girl with a glass of water in one hand. She look surprised to see me up. After the wave of surprise passed; she made her way toward me. The hand that held the water was out stretched.

"I figured you would be thirsty." she smiled as she handed it to me.

I took the water with a friendly smile. "Thank you." I took a large drink and as I did I studied the girl staring up at me. She was about five and half feet; small compared to me. Her skin was light and she wore blue eye shadow to match her blue streaked hair. She hadn't changed out of her skinny jeans which were torn at the knees. The skin was scrapped. she wore a black t-shirt which had "I Heart Geeks" written across it.

"Um, how long was I out for? and how did you get me all the way up here?!" I asked. Motioning with my hand towards the window.

She shrugged. "About an hour. Alan, the doorman slash security guard downstairs, helped me carry you up here." My face must've displayed the shock and worry I felt because she added quickly, " I told him you were drunk." She continued talking very fast, "Well I believe the word I used was trashed. I told him you were an old collage bubby of mine and that we met up at a nearby bar. I didn't want you to drive so I talked you into coming to my place since it was nearby." She seemed proud about the story she had came up with. "Oh, yeah," she said running her hand threw her short hair nervously, "I might have mentioned you were gay." I knew my expression was one of confusion.

"Alan is like a protective father. He wanted to escort you back to your car at the bar I mentioned and let you sleep it off there. I didn't think that would have been a good idea."

I nodded with an amused smile on my face. Suddenly the door bell rang.

"Thank God, I am starving!" The girl ran out of the bedroom and into the next room. I stayed in the bedroom looking out into a large wood floor living area that had what looked like all the latest electronics.

"Thank you!" I heard her yell down the hall and then I heard the door shut. I walked out and notice to the left a large kitchen with vintage brick walls. The girl walk in holding a pizza box.

"Do you like pepperoni and cheese, Bruce?" She looked up at me as if waiting for me to answer. I looked behind me thinking someone else was here. But no one was behind me. I looked back and pointed a finger at my chest, "Do you mean me?".

"Yeah!" she said with a smile. "My name isn't Bruce." I said coming to stand next to the breakfast bar where the girl sat down on a bar stool. She pop open the box.

"I kinda figured." she said as she picked up a slice of pizza and folded it in half. " but it was worth a shot." She then took a large bite of pizza.

"What are you talking about?" she wasn't making sense. Maybe her brain was still in shock over the attack.

She swallowed and turned to face me, "You know. Bruce Banner. The Hulk. That is who you remind me of anyway."

I knew she had seen me turn but she had been acting so normal. I guess I thought her brain had rationalized the whole event. Like Catharine, explaining away what killed the two men in the woods the night her mother had been shot was an animal. But the girl had seen and hadn't rationalized a damn thing. And now she was sitting here eating pizza and talking about it as if it was something she saw everyday.

"So..." she looked up at me and continued carefully, "can I asked how it happened? I mean, it wasn't like you were born with super human abilities. Were you?" she looked eager for an answer. I pushed away from the counter top, "I better go."

She looked at me questioningly, "Go? How are you going to get downstairs? There is no fire escape. And if Alan sees you walking straight after only being drunk for two hours he is going to stop you and I will get the stink eye for a month. Alan gets off at 3am. Just wait and you can take off then you can take off."

I didn't want to get stopped by the security guard or get the girl into trouble. I had five more hours to wait this thing out. So with a sigh I pulled out the bar stool and sat down.

"Look I totally get why you would want to keep this secret but what about this, I don't know your name, we can keep it that way incase someone asks me about you. Deal!? Bruce."

She smiled as she out stretched her hand with a smile. I rolled my eyes and smiled. What the hell else am I going to do for five hours, stare at the walls? "Deal. Blue." I said shaking her hand.

"Blue? Is it because of my hair?" she giggled running her hand threw it. "In a week or two it will be some other color. I am always changing it. I would prefer you call me by my nick name if you don't mind."

"Which is?"

"Mouse."


	3. Chapter 3

"Mouse?! That is an odd nick name? How did you get it?"

My attempt to steer the conversation in a different direction failed. Mouse's eyes narrowed.

"I'll tell and show you how I got it, if, and only if you answer some of my questions about your...um...condition."

I had to laugh. I had never thought of my curse as a condition. She seemed pleased to make me laugh. I had already put so many people in danger with my secret I wasn't about to pull someone else down with me. I didn't even want Alex to know.

"How about I ask you questions and at the end of them all, I might answer some of the questions you have?"

Mouse raised an eye brow and sighed. She did not look happy about the counter proposal. She started to stare at me as if to make me change my mind. "Ugh! Fine, I guess I should have guessed that you would go all "top secret" on me." She pushed away from the counter. "Come on." She tugged on the sleeve of my jacket.

I followed her down the hall and noticed three closed doors. She opened the one closest to us. It felt colder than the other rooms I had been in. She flipped on the light and in the middle of the room was computer set up that could rival any federal undercover set up. Against the wall were multiple large flat screens and surround sound speaker system. As I turned to look at Mouse I noticed she was looking up at me with a smirk on her face.

"What is this place?!"

"You like? Its my TechCave. I love computers, technology, and building things. This is where I can do all that and not have to worry about the damage I might inflict on the apartment." She finished as she pointed at the right wall. Which was sporting a foot wide hole. She shook her head,"Don't ask. Needless to say some of my experiments don't always go as planned." Her nose scrunched up in disappointment.

She walked over to the computer set up and grabbed something from the top of the desk. She put it behind her back and walked toward me with a smile on her face. She stopped in front of me and brought her right hand forward. Lying in her palm was a pink cordless Mouse. I could feel my brows pull together.

"This is how I got my nick name." She said matter of factly. I picked up the mouse from her hand and noticed that it looked well used. "It was a gift from my Mom before I left for college. I carried it around with me everywhere. It was my little good luck charm. When I got into my computer engineering courses a bunch of the guys called me Pinky or Mousey to pick on me. Not a lot of girls go into engineering or tech courses. So guys don't really take you seriously. However," Her face got a little smug, " after I kicked all their asses in the first midterm they left me alone. Some of them actually hug out with me, became my friends and started to call me Mouse."

"So, where did you go to college?" I asked as I handed back her treasure.

"M.I.T" she said nonchalantly and headed back to the desk.

I blinked. "You graduated from M.I.T! What, are you crazy mad scientist smart?" I said joking around with her.

"Well kind of." I laughed. She turned around to face me with her right eye brow raised. "You don't believe me. I'm good. No. I'm great! I can hack into any system in the world and walk away undetected. I can show you if you want?"

She sat down in the black leather chair and put on a head set that looked home made. And I guessed that it was one of her inventions that didn't go wrong. "You pick a place and I can give you eyes." She said as her hands flew across the key board.

"Any place?" I asked as I looked at the computer screen that had a bunch of numbers running down the screen. "You name it I can hack it."

It was a risk but Catherine hadn't spoken to me in a week and when I went by her place she wasn't there or already asleep. So not really thinking I named Catherine's precinct. Mouse didn't ask questions. Her hands worked so fast and gracefully across the key board. Suddenly the two monitors in front of her lit up with images. She then spoke into her mouth peace, " On." Two flat screens flashed on and she was able to transfer the images to the screens with a flick of the pink mouse.

She folded her hands across her chest and looked up at me. "Local police stations are really easy. You could have picked the Pentagon or the White House."

I wasn't paying attention to anything that she was saying because on the left screen in the middle camera feed I saw her. Catherine was at her desk filling out some type of paperwork. My heart felt heavy. I moved closer not thinking, taking in her face, she was frowning down at her paper. Was she upset over a case? Something in me wanted reach across the distance and grab her shoulder. I wanted to ask her what was wrong. But she probably wouldn't talk to me. Which made my chest tight.

"Whose she?" Mouse had come up behind me and was now staring at Catherine. "She's Hot! You know, for a cop!" I looked back at Mouse and I am not sure what was displayed on my face but she put up her hands. "Right, I forgot. No questions." She walked back to the chair. I looked back at Catherine for a moment and then my phone rang. I looked down and saw Alex's number.

I put up a finger. Signaling to Mouse I was going to need a minute. She just nodded and started typing again. I pick up. "Alex." I step out into the hall and headed towards the kitchen.

"Vincent. Are you coming over tonight? I got a movie its a comedy. We can stay in eat popcorn..."

"Alex, I'm going to have to take a rain check." Silence was all that came across the end of the line.

"Are you with Catherine?" She ask wearily.

"No. I am with a new friend. I can't get away right now but how about tomorrow?" She was jealous I could hear it and even feel it. I had handled situation with Alex and Catherine so badly. It would serve me right if both of them stopped talking to me. However, there was a part of me, a very selfish part, that hoped Alex wouldn't leave my life.

"Ok." Alex said "Talk to you tomorrow?" She was looking for reassurance.

"You can count on it." I hung up and turned to find Mouse behind me with her headset still on.

"Wow! You are totally living the superhero life!" She said with her arms crossed and her lips pulled up in a half smile.

"What?"

"You are caught between two women and you like them both. Cop lady Catherine and Alex. And I bet they are both in love with you. Aren't they? Vincent."

I was shocked. "How do you know?"

She tapped her head set. "I picked up your conversation. I told you I was great."

I swallowed. "Don't worry. I am not going to tell anyone. I mean, I've hacked into so many systems I could be in prison right now. So please don't worry."

I relaxed my shoulders and sat down on the kitchen bar stool. "I trust you. I just was trying to save you from my secret life and all the dangers that came with it."

"So, you going to tell me about your woman troubles?" She said wiggling her eye brows up and down. "I do like drama. Especially when it's not my drama." She headed to the fridge and pulled out two beers. She sat on the stool beside me and waited for my story calmly.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey all chapter 4 is up! Sorry for the delay...I had a deadline at work or it would have been up earlier. This was going to be the last chapter but I think I want to turn this into an episode. As always comments are appreciated. I haven't seen the last BatB episode yet,that is next on my catch up list. Cheers!_

* * *

I wasn't going to tell her anything. she already knew too much as it was. And I could bet once I left this place Mouse was going to do a full background check on me. Baring witness to her hacker skills, I was pretty sure she would not only find out I was suppose to be dead but that I was part of a military science experiment. However...if didn't tell her then she would go snooping around federal systems and possibly get caught. I shook my head and sighed deeply. I could not believe I was about to drag another person into the world of double lives. I darkly chuckled, who was I kidding half lives.

"What's so funny?" She asked after popping the top on her beer.

"Nothing." I said with slight sadness in my voice. "I just decided that I am going to answer your questions. As long as you promised me one thing."

"What is it?" she asked with a skeptical look.

"That you don't go researching me in any data base or system. I have very dangerous people after me and I don't want you to get hurt or worse because of me. Deal?"

She rolled her eyes. "I already told you that no one could catch me."

I had on my most serious expression, "Promise me this one thing."

She looked at me once more calculating, "Ok, I promise." she said and she meant it. "but only for your own peace of mind. I know no one would be able to locate me." She took a sip of her beer. "So...Spill. Tell me about the two women in your life" she said leaning back in her chair.

I blew out a long breath, "Where to start?" I said as I looked around the room.

"Start with the chick on the phone, Alex." she took another drink not taking her eyes off me.

"Alex...Alex was...Me and Alex grew up together. Did everything together. She became very important to me as we started to get older. We went to college together and both went into the medical field. We made plans to spend our lives together and then..." I looked at Mouse. She was still sitting there expecting more. The one thing that made me want to talk further was the fact that she didn't have a judgmental look on her face.

"Then 9/11 happened. Both of my brothers died in the towers. All I could do like the rest of the world was watch as my brothers died. I was angry and wanting to do more than stay in the states I joined the army. But not as a doctor, I was so upset I joined the special forces to fight. That's when "they" found me, Merfield. Merfield sold the idea of being able to contribute to the war efforts by being part of a special forces science genetic experiment. They injected myself and twenty other soldiers. Once they realized that there were side affects to the change, Merfield decided that we were to dangerous to keep a live. So they killed every last one of us. Including..." I though about Catherine's mother, "the scientist that were just following orders." My head fell into my hands.

"But you got away" I looked up to see Mouse looking at me with amazement.

"Yeah, but I've been in hiding for over five years. I tried to keep Alex at a distance. I didn't want her to get caught up in this non life I have. I am still trying to keep her at a distance."

"Wait." Mouse put down her empty bottle and looked at me with wide eyes. "You mean she doesn't know about..." She made what I assumed was her most terrifying monster face. I shook my head, smirking at her ability to try and mimic my transformation.

"Wow!" She said in amazement, "how Peter Parker of you. Maybe I should have call you Peter instead of Bruce."

"I am no Spiderman" I said with a slight grin on my face. Thank god I read a couple of TJ's comic books growing up or I wouldn't be able to keep up with this girl.

"Ok. So, we have the girl next door slash, high school sweetheart slash, ex fiancée. Now, I want to know about hot cop lady"

"Catherine" I offered.

"Yes, Catherine" she said grabbing the beer I assumed was for me and twisted the cap off. She took a drink.

I told her how Cat's mother was involved with Merfield and how I had saved Catherine's life.

"Shut the hell up!" Mouse interrupted. Her mouth was practically hitting the floor. "You saved cop...I mean Catherine in your transformation state? So she knows about your Hulk like tendencies?"

"Yes, but she didn't know want or who I was until recently. I was a suspect in a murder investigation and she found out that I was faking my death." I laughed "She is so determined when she wants something. She is caring about others and always tries to do the right thing. Keeping my secret is hard for her sometimes. Some how she is always there for me and saying exactly what I need to hear. She is so beautiful but strong both mentally and physically. She is unique." I finished not noticing the smile I was wearing across my face until I turned to see Mouse wearing a knowing smile of her own.

"It sounds like your mind is already made up on Catherine. At least about the way you talk about her." She said.

"I am trying to make it work with Alex. She is ..." I couldn't finish.

"Unfinished business." I looked quickly at Mouse who had a, don't try and lie your way out of this one, look.

"No Alex and me had a whole life planned out before all hell broke loose. Now we are trying to move on and go somewhere where I wouldn't have to be in hiding anymore."

"Wait, she knows your in hiding but doesn't know why? How did that work out? Did you lie to her?" I could see that her mind was already drawing out its own conclusions.

So I told her how Catherine had been in the hospital and how I had been seen by Alex. However, I left out everything before the hospital. I told her how I told Alex I was doing undercover work. And how I lied to Alex, telling her that Catherine was my handler. Spilled to her how both me and Catherine had saved Alex from her stocker. At this point Mouse is just nodding her head looking off into the distance. She looks back at me.

"So...what you are really saying is that even though you are like a super hero slash hot Doctor; you are just like any other guy when it comes to woman. A complete idiot."

I leaned back as if I just got punched. "What?!

"Ok, so lets back up a step. I can totally tell that you are into both of these women. So lets look at this in a logical manner. When I am testing out a new invention and I have made multiple prototypes; I need to test each one to decide which one will be perfect for my needs. For each test and each prototype you have to have a controlled environment. You know same temperature, same speed...basically anything that can cause change to the test results you have to keep the same for each trail."

"I know what a controlled environment is" I said with a small smile.

"Oh, yeah, any way. That is what you have to do with each of the women in your life. You need to tell Alex about everything and sees if she is still willing to go forward with your plans."

I looked away from her and found my self looking out the window.

"You don't want to tell her." she said almost knowingly "Alex is your safe place. Like home. And if you tell her you don't know if that safe place will be the same."

I turn back to face her. I nod slowly.

"That is...sucky." She said and finished the beer. "Well just don't be surprised if all this ends up blowing up in your face. It always happens in the comics." She jumps down from the stool and heads to the trash to throw the bottles away.

I know I should tell Alex and I now realize, thanks to Mouse, that I don't want to tell her because of very selfish reasons. I sighed. I want to go back to before. So that this realization could remain in the back of my head.

Suddenly a small box slid across the breakfast bar towards me and I catch it easily. Mouse was standing across from me on the other side of the bar. I picked up the box and shook it softly. I gave her a questioningly look.

"Its a burner phone. It has my number programmed into it already. I owe you my life, Vincent. If you hadn't come to my rescue I am sure I would be dead." she shivered slightly. It made me want to comfort her but she spoke again, "I don't think I can ever repay you. But if you ever need anything...anything at all, I will be there when you call." She finished with a small smile.

"You don't need to repay me for anything." I say. but she crosses her arms and the determination on her face makes me rethink my argument. I put the box in my jacket pocket and decide that I would throw the phone when I leave. I can't endanger her any further. I look at the clock and amazingly it is three thirty in the morning. I looked at Mouse and she looks tired. And maybe a little disappointed.

"I'll walk you to the door." She says quietly.

As we reach the door to her apartment I turn to her, "Thank you for showing me your home and remember your promise."

She rolls her eyes, "Yes, I promise. No hacking or the like. I got it. If you ever just want to hang out or you need a safe place to stay, just let the front desk know you want to see me."

My brows pull together, "They know you as Mouse down stairs too?"

"Oh, no." She says looking embarrass. "My name is Andrea Moore. But if you are going to call me by my real name call me Andy."

I smiled. "You know, I think I like Mouse a lot better." The returning smile I received was blinding. "Take care of your self ok."

She smiled. "You too Bruce." And with that final goodbye I closed the door behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

_Zuko Halliwell asked me a question in one of the reviews and I wanted everyone in on the answer that I wrote back:_

_The reason I changed Mouse from a guy to a gal was because of some experiences I had in college. My roommate in college was a girl and she was a mechanical engineering major. She was one of 4 girls in the program, so to say the least the guys didn't really take her seriously. That was until she was kick some major butt on all the exams in her last two years. I wanted Mouse to be a loner like he was in the original series. He mainly stuck to his cave and didn't really come out that often. I thought of how a lone my roommate really was. In class very few of her peers talked to her and I went into the field of accounting which is fully populated by women; so I really couldn't relate. In short I thought a girl engineer who is kind of a loner because of her experiences would understand where Vincent was coming from. If you have any other questions about my thought process, please ask. I enjoy answering._

_I don't think I will be able to update Chapter six till the weekend but I hope this holds you over for a little while. Loving all the reviews! Thanks all! This chapter is dedicated to bonesbemmettlover, my faithful follower. Hope you like!_

* * *

My eyes were still closed but I could tell little streams of sunlight were seeping through the stained windows. I slowly opened my eyes slowly to look at the clock on the make shift night stand. Eleven o'clock in the morning. I rolled on to my back and covered my eyes with my forearm to allow my self to wake up slowly.

I had gotten back in around five in the morning. I listened carefully and I could hear TJ snoring. I was pretty sure, even if I didn't have enhanced hearing, I would still be able to hear TJ snore. TJ was still asleep because it was Saturday and he didn't have any classes or offices hours. I was contemplating going back to sleep myself until I heard foot steps outside. If Catherine wasn't currently giving me the silent treatment I would swear...It had to be her! I launched myself out of my bed and walked fast but quietly to the door.

I pulled the door open with just a little to much force because the hinges made an awful sound. I wasn't sure what I expected to see but I wasn't ready to see Catherine completely defeated.

"Can I come in?" She asked quietly. "Please?"

"Of course." I said as I moved aside and she stepped in. It was good to see her and smell the sent of her shampoo as she made her way past me. As she past I couldn't help but notice that she didn't touch me. I missed her touch. Soft but strong.

I closed the door and turned around and my heart fell when I saw her face was a mixture of defeat, sadness and anger.

"I didn't want to come here. I am sorry but I didn't have a choice." She said pleading. It looked as if she hadn't slept for maybe a couple of days.

"You're always welcome here Catherine." I said trying to sound soothing.

"I need your help." She looked up at me. "Its a kidnapping case. We think it could be connected to a serial killer case four years old."

"Why do you think that?"

"There was another girl that went missing three weeks ago, Jenna Austin, twenty one. We found her body last week laid out very similar to the old serial murders four years ago. Vincent, this new girl, Maria Garcia, was taken from the same club on Thursday night."

The worry and horror in her voice made something in me want to envelop her in my arms and not let go. I stepped closer and that is when the impossible happened. TJ got the jump on me.

"Could it be a copycat?" He asked plainly.

"No. The cops never released the most important part of finding the bodies. The killer always takes a lock of hair from each victim. Always from the left side almost in the exact same spot every time."

"How can I help?" I asked.

"We had a lead on the guy. A witness, a bartender on his smoke break, saw a black SUV pull up next to Maria and saw Maria hop in. We pulled the footage and were able to get a license plate number but uniforms just found the SUV this morning abandoned in an abandoned lot." She moved her hair out of her face into a ponytail and then crossed her arms. "I was hoping that you could take a look around the lot and maybe you could pick up on the victim's scent."

"Your lab might turn something up?" TJ offered.

"The lab means tests and tests means time. Time is something Maria doesn't have right now." She said as if she was explaining something for the fifth time. She was most definitely tired.

"Ok, I'll come with you. On one condition. I drive. You are to tired and shouldn't be driving when you are sleep deprived. Your reaction time is slower."

"You can't drive what if some one sees or notices you?"

"Fine, TJ will drive." I said looking at him with a don't argue for just this once expression.

"You cannot be serious." He said disbelievingly. But after looking back and forth between me and Catherine he dropped his crossed arms and sighed. "I'll get my jacket." he said with resignation.

Once we got to the lot Catherine gave me a bush that she said she borrowed from the girls apartment. As I got down I noticed there was still crime scene tape present. Catherine jump out of the car and didn't stop till she came to a spot where there were tire tracks and foot prints.

"This is where the SUV was parked early this morning."

I inhaled deep holding one the girls sent in the back of my mind. I hoped I would find her sent tangled with the sent left behind by the crime scene crew. But instead I smelt something that made my heart stop for a moment. I inhaled again, much deeper this time. No, No, I wanted to be wrong but I knew that I wasn't.

I looked at Catherine who was watching my every move. I sighed. "I can't pick up on her sent." I said.

"Are you sure?" Catherine said in disbelief.

"Yes. But I can smell bleach and lots of it."

Catherine's face fell at the end of my sentence and her eyes closed. Her whole body seemed to be wieghed down by my words.

"That means that the lab most likely won't turn up anything that can be used." She said with her eyes still closed.

"Hey!" JT yelled from the other side of the lot. Me and Catherine walked towards him at a hurried pace. As we got closer he raised up his hand and pointed at a traffic light not too far away. "Don't some traffic lights have cameras on them?" He asked hope coloring his tone.

Catherine's hopeful face fell, "Yeah and that one does but Department of Transportation said they couldn't get us a high resolution image until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" JT said with slight surprise. "That's just insane. It doesn't seem like it should take that long."

"Its an important case they are working as fast as they can." Catherine said. I think more trying to convince her self than JT.

Suddenly the idea blind sided me. I reached in my pocket finding object I was looking for. I was so glad I didn't throw it away right when I got out side.

"What is that?!" JT asked.

"Its a burner phone." I said as I took it out of the box and pressed the power button.

"Catherine I know someone who can help but it might mean breaking a few rules to get the information you need..." I waited for her permission before I looked for the number.

"You know someone?!" JT's voice rose in surprise. "Who do you know?" he ask ready to scold me.

I kept my eyes on Catherine. She took only a couple of seconds to come to a decision and then gave me a determined nod.

I looked in the contacts listing and dialed the only number listed. The phone started to ring. and ring. and ring. I looked at my watch it was 12:30 she had to be awake. ring.

"Bruce!" Her voice came through the line in a happy and slightly shocked tone.

"Hi Mouse."

"Mouse?! Whose Mouse?!" JT was still reeling. I put my finger to my lips to signal him to be quite.

"Well I have to admit I have given my number out before to guys at clubs and never got a call back. And I give it to you and not 24hours later my phone is ringing. Its every comic fan girls dream come true."

"Mouse I have a favor to ask. It might involve tapping into the Department of Transportation's traffic light cameras." I waited.

"Ok...should be easy enough." she said probably wondering what I was waiting for.

"So you will do it?"

"I told you, anything you need I will help. Come by my place. I will start gearing up the tech cave."

"Um, I have a couple of people with me." I paused as I looked at both Cat and JT. Mouse didn't miss a beat.

"Bring them. Remember ask for me downstairs. I'll let them know you are going to be asking for me. See ya soon." With that the other line clicked and I knew she had hung up.

I looked up. Catherine was wearing a confused look on her face and TJ looked like he was about to pop a vain.

"Look this girl can get us the information we need but we have to go to her place."

"Girl!" They both said at once. Gees you would think I ran over a dog.

"Just get in the car and I'll tell you all about it on the ride over." JT threw up his hands and muttered something that sounded like "I don't even know why I try."

Catherine looked at me warily and then made her way back to the car with out another word.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for the kind reviews! I love all my reviewers and followers. I am so sorry it took me a while to up date but Tax season is getting kinda crazy. I have already started chapter seven so I hope to have that up soon! No Cool title for this chapter sorry but you guys come up with something catchie let me know!

As we pulled up to the building I took in the surroundings and activity on the street. Most of the people who were walking around this weekend were dressed in designer cloths and the cars that drove past us on the street were mostly luxury sport cars. JT must have been studying the surroundings as well because he moved closer to the dashboard. "Do you see that?!" he said looking at me. "Cameras. There and there and on the building across the street. There's probably more inside the building. You had to of been recorded on one of the feeds."

Ok so he wasn't looking at the high-class neighborhood we had just entered but the security that surrounding the place. So typical JT. The constant worrier. It was a good thing I hadn't told them that I had passed out and was carried up by security. I had filled them in on the two attackers that had assaulted Mouse. I lied and told them she had asked me to stay with her until she was calm. Because if I would have told them the truth I could see rupturing an ulcer.

"My hood was up. I really doubt that I was seen." As I turned to look at JT his mouth was wide open and his eyes were large under his glasses.

"JT is right there are a lot of cameras and people. Maybe you should stay in the car. Just incase." Catherine said looking at the building's surveillance cameras pointed at the entrance to the building.

This was ridiculous we were wasting time. Without giving the two of them warning I hopped out of the car and headed straight to the building my hood pulled tight over my head. As I reached the large glass doors I heard both of them behind me and I could feel both of their disapproving stairs drilling holes into my back. I walked toward the desk marked security I noticed a woman with blonde hair in a bun saying hello to some of the residents of the building. I started towards her and I felt JT grab my fore arm "Wait..." But I pulled my arm free easily and came to a stop next to the desk.

"Hello, how may I help you today sir?", she said with a strong but still friendly tone.

"I am here to see a friend she lives in the building. Her name is Andrea Moore." I finished glad I was able to remember her real name.

The woman seemed slightly shocked but then recovered her professional attitude. "You must be Mr. Banner. Miss. Moore called down and said she was expecting you and a couple of guests." She said as she looked over my shoulder. "Please follow me." She said as she walked towards the elevators. I looked at JT and Cat who were just as surprised as me to get a personal escort to the elevator.

"Uh, I know what floor she is on." I said reassuring her that we could find our own way.

"Yes, I am sure you do but you need a special key to reach the top floor. Miss Moore told me that you did not have one so I am going to escort you to the top floor if you don't mind."

A special key? This morning when I had left I knew she was on the very top floor and there was only one other door on that floor besides hers. I guess I should have known by the size of her apartment and the area that she was in some exclusive apartment. We all climbed into the elevator and a couple tried to climb in after Cat but the blond woman held out a hand to stop them. "So sorry but if you could please take the next one I would appreciate it."

The couple stepped back and the doors closed. She then took out a card and swiped it a cross a black box over the buttons and the elevator started to climb. As I looked over at JT and Cat they both had puzzled looks on their faces. I was sure when I mentioned that I knew someone willing to hack into the traffic cameras they weren't expecting to be lead to a high-class apartment high-rise. Maybe a warehouse or somewhere with boarded up windows.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. The woman smiled and motioned for us to exit the elevator. "If Miss Moore should need anything else, please tell her to call me. Have a wonderful day!" And with a small smile the doors closed.

"Ok, personal escort, privet access apartment" JT looked down the hallway "and only two doors on one floor. Who is this person?"

I started walking towards Mouse's door ignoring JT's question because the truth of the matter was, I wasn't entirely sure myself. I knocked three times on the off white door. No answer. This time I used the door bell. I could hear hurried foot steps coming to the door. So I wasn't surprised when the door opened wide.

Mouse stood there with her blue streaked short hair. Thick blue rimmed glasses, a baggy Cookie Monster T-shirt, jeans and fluffy blue slippers. She smiled at me and before she said hello her gaze went passed me. Her smile went from friendly to face splitting in one second.

"Mouse these are my friends JT and Catherine. Guys, this is Mouse." I said trying to ease the awkwardness I was starting to feel.

"Its a pleasure to meet you both. Won't you come in?" She asked politely.

We all shuffled inside and Mouse closed the door behind us. "You didn't have any problems at the desk, did you?" she asked as she walked passed us and made her way to the kitchen. We all followed close behind her. "Nope." I said.

"No, no problems except for the fact that every camera in the building now has a recording of you. Oh and the security guard can now clearly identify you. No problems at all." JT finished his sarcasm statement as we reached the kitchen. Where Mouse had been eating a PB&J with milk before we walked in.

Mouse turned on her heels to face us. "Cool your jets. I will get the video feed from the building later today and Sara, the security guard, won't say a word if I ask her to. I already took care of the footage from last night and this morning."

JT crossed his arms looking Mouse up and down as she took another bite of her PB&J. "You took care of the footage from the building?" he asked in disbelief. "So are you some kind of juvenile delinquent that likes to break in to places for the thrill?"

"JT." I said in a warning tone.

Mouse swallowed, "Its not breaking in if you have a key." she said matter of factly. Pushing up her glasses.

"It is if you take the key." JT challenged.

"I didn't. Its my key. I own the building." She looked at JT whose mind was still processing the information she just relayed. "Well." she back tracked. "technically, my father owns the building but I have access to all floors and rooms. Even the security room." She said with a smug smile on her face. "So no worries. I got this."

"Your family owns the building?" I asked stepping in front of JT. He was about to go off again.

She took another bite out of her sandwich and nodded enthusiastically. No wonder she had the best room in the building.

Catherine had cleared her throat, "I'm sorry but Vincent said you could help with the traffic cameras? Its a matter of life and death." she said coming to stand in front of Mouse.

Mouse looked between me and Catherine. Her mouth twitched up in a half-smile. "I already accessed the system you just need to tell me an intersection and I can search the footage for what you are looking for." Mouse said

"You left the system running!" JT was almost yelling. "What if they follow your IP address and trace the hack?!"

"Oh My God! Why didn't I think of that?!" she said with a shocked face. Then smiled at JT "Oh that's right, because if they do trace it they will end up chasing a ghost IP address." She winked at JT. "Stick with me armature, you might be able to sit at the big boy's table one of these days."

She started walking towards her computer room and knowing where she was going I followed. Catherine was right beside me and JT probably still trying to get over Mouse's playful banter. The thought made my face pull up in a half-smile.


	7. Chapter 7

I was so excited to get so many reviews on chapter six I had to give you guys chapter 7 as soon as possible. Thank you all for your support! I am extreamly excited that all of you enjoy the new Mouse. It makes me feel good that I am doing the old series some kind of justice.

* * *

As me and Catherine reached the door I stopped to let her pass by me and nearly knocked into her as she came to a halt right after entering. Her expression was one of awe and shock.

Mouse had taken her place behind the panel of computers and the flat screens were alive with images. After putting on her head set she turned to me and Catherine. "Is this about a case? Am I allowed to ask what it's about?"

Catherine's head snapped towards Mouse quickly, "Case?"

"Yeah." Mouse replied quickly. "You're a detective, right?"

"Yes, but I don't remember telling you that." Catherine said carefully and skeptically.

I felt the air tighten in my lungs. I looked at Mouse quickly who also looked slightly shocked that the information had slipped out. Then Mouse rubbed the back of her head.

"You didn't. I saw your badge and just assumed." Mouse finished with a nervous smile.

I released the breath of air I had been holding slowly. Catherine looked down at her hip and then at Mouse with a suspicious look. I was sure if Mouse had told her the truth of how she knew who she was Catherine would never have forgiven me.

Mouse was trying to get things back on track and ask Catherine "What is the intersection you wanted to take a look at?"

Catherine regained her equilibrium and quickly gave Mouse the address. To which Mouse wasted no time. Her hands were moving at blinding speed. I heard JT walk in behind me and heard a small gasp leave his mouth.

"Look at the left flat screen it is going to pull up your intersection. What exactly are we looking for?"

Catherine moved closer to the screen Mouse had pointed out. As Catherine's focus was on the screen I took this opportunity to look at Mouse. She must've sensed my stare because she turned to look at me. She had on a remorseful face and mouthed the words "I'm sorry".

Catherine was still looking at the screen and didn't noticed our exchange, "We are looking for a black SUV. It passed by the intersection in the early hours of the morning."

Suddenly the activity on the screen came to a stop. Then life started to move backwards. Mouse wasn't looking at the big screen but was looking between the two monitors in front of her. Looking back at the screen and watched most of the day unfold. Then in the dark hours of the morning, a white car was parked on the curb next to the section of the lot that was visible in the camera. Because the tape was moving backward it looked like a man stepped out of the car. "THERE!" Catherine yelled and the video came to a stop.

Catherine's nose was almost touching the screen and her eyes were now squinting trying get a better look at the man. "Can you enhance the image?" she said intensely.

"Working on it." Mouse said. The sound of fingers on the keyboard working. "For convince there is always a sacrifice, in this case, quality."

Suddenly, the right flat screen flashed on and the white car came up on the screen. The car came closer and closer to the intersection. Before the car moved out of sight it came to a stop. Both images were starting to become less pixellated. The white car became clear first. "We got a license plate!" Mouse said still focusing on the other image.

Catherine put her phone to her ear. "Tess. Just got an anonymous tip on Maria's kidnapper." she stopped to allow Tess to talk. "Yeah, I went back to the lot and there was a homeless man who saw a white car picking up a man who exited the SUV. And he got a license plate number." Catherine waited and then gave Tess the number to run.

While all this was unfolding I noticed how tired Catherine looked. It took everything in side me to look away from her instead of reaching for her and enveloping her in my arms. I saw that JT was looking over Mouse's shoulder in shock and awe. Mouse's eyes were now focusing on only one monitor now.

"Tess is running the plates." She came towards Mouse's work area.

"I'm working on the image but...I don't think I'll be able to pull an identification." Mouse updated. She was still tapping on the key board looking at the image. "It's too pixellated. UH!" Mouse wasn't giving up.

"Well we have plate's so once we get an address it won't really matter." Catherine said looking down willing her phone to ring.

"Thank you Mouse. I know this wasn't easy." I said.

Mouse's mouth twitched up in a smile and her shoulders shrugged. As if to say, this is an average day for me.

"I am sure its easy to break in to anything when you have daddy's money to buy the best equipment." JT said his voice laced with jealousy.

Mouse didn't seem effected by JT's comment. And I had to remind my self that she probably had to deal with many comments from her classmates during college.

Mouse turned to face JT and crossed her arms. "If there is one thing I learned from my family it's, if you want something done right do it yourself. All my equipment, even though my dad financed it all, was built by me." She said smugly. "All the programs I have were programmed by me." She turned her chair back around to face the screen.

I threw JT a disapproving look. I was use to him being overly cautious but not rude. I wasn't quite sure what had gotten into him.

"Do you have a permit for this?" Catherine was at the far end of the room and was holding up a gun."

All eyes fell on Mouse. She jumped out of the chair and walked toward Catherine with wide eyes.

"It's not what it looks like." Mouse said putting up her hands. Catherine looked at the gun and then at Mouse.

"Really!? Because it looks and feels like a gun."

"But it's not." Mouse reassured her. "May I show you?" She reached out for the gun.

Catherine handed Mouse the gun unsure about her decision.

"Um, can everyone get behind me?" she motioned where Catherine was standing.

Once everyone was behind her she aimed the gun at the far wall. When she pulled the trigger there wasn't the usual sound that comes from a gun. Instead, there was a soft air sound and on the other end of the wall a small spot was on the wall.

"Its a tracer. I modified the gun to shoot out GPS tracers but" She turned to face the wall again and the small black dot stared to slowly slide down the wall. "I can't get the stupid thing to stick." She said with a slight hunch in her shoulders. "The problem is I'm not a Chemist. So every formula I come up with doesn't work." She through the non harmful gun on the work table with frustration.

"Why would you need something like that?" JT ask genuinely.

Mouse shrugged, "Build it and they will come. I could sell the patent and possible strike it rich." She said with a smile.

"Yeah like you really need the money." JT chuckled looking around the room.

"My parents are rich. Not me. I'm not disillusioned about that fact." She said. At that JT looked at her as if seeing Mouse for the first time.

A phone ringing cut through the silence.

To everyone's surprise it was mine. No one need me to announce the person that was calling me. Because the only person it could be was the only one that was missing from the room. I looked at Catherine you turned away. And with nervous knot in my stomach I answered the phone to stop it from ringing.

"Hi Alex."


	8. Chapter 8

To all my followers new and old thank you for sticking with the story! Me and Mouse love you! I appreciate all the reviews I receive special place in my heart for you guys. To CJ: I don't see JT falling for Mouse. I see them having more of a big brother little sister relationship. My train of thought when writing the scenes with him and Mouse are more he is jealous of everything she has and knows. which is way more than him ;). And she can see that he can challenge her which she likes. Maybe in one of my future stories I might play with the idea but for now they are just friends. I know this Chapter is kinda short but I plan to update during the weekend. So without further ado Chapter 8.

* * *

"Vince!" She sounded so happy. "I hadn't heard from you. We are still on for tonight?"

I heard her but wasn't listening. I was to busy watching Catherine asking Mouse something. Mouse nodded at the question and guided Catherine out of the room.

"Vincent?"

"Yes?"

"Did you forget about tonight?" she asked hurt coloring her tone.

"Alex." I said a lump in my throat. Not because I had actually forgotten about mine and Alex's date tonight but the look on Catherine's face as she left the room. It was hurt? No it was more than hurt.

"Alex, I'm working on a case and I don't know if I'll be able to make it tonight."

She didn't say anything for a moment, "With Catherine." It was a statement.

"She is my handler." I said reminding her. But knowing it was far from the truth made me close my eyes. As if I could make the lie go away.

At that point I heard clicking noises and turned around to see Mouse in the door way making disapproving sounds with her tongue. I gave her a what was I suppose to do look.

Suddenly concern colored Alex's tone, "Is it dangerous?"

"We are just doing research at this point but we might have to go arrest someone later today. If we get all the information we need on the person's location." Mouse took this opportunity to make a movement with her hands and a noise that sounded like a bomb going off. I ignored her.

"If I can get away can I call you?" I asked.

"Fine, but you better bring me my favorite candy so I can eat while we watch the movie." she teased.

"Of course." I said trying to match her tone but failing. Just in this conversation and having Catherine in the same room. Seeing how sad she had become and how I felt horrible for talking the call. Maybe I didn't feel the same for the two women. Maybe Mouse was right when she said the only way I would truly know is if I had them both on a level playing field. But even that felt like a lie.

"Hope to hear from you soon. Be careful Vincent." She said.

"Thanks Alex. Talk to you later." And with that I hung up the phone.

I saw that JT was at Mouse's computer setup, examining it, but didn't see her. "Really?!" a voice came from behind me. Mouse stood there with your arms crossed.

"What?"

Her eyes rolled behind her blue framed glasses. "Did you really have to answer?" she asked in disbelief.

"We all knew who it was. It's not like there's a lot of people who know the number to his burner phone." JT said. "If he didn't answer it, this would have been an even more awkward situation."

She looked between me and JT as if she didn't believe what she was hearing. "Where is Catherine?"

"In the bathroom." She answered scratching the back of her head. I blew out a long breath of air and Mouse looked up at me quickly.

"Yeah I would be relieved too. I know you are the Hulk but Catherine's got a gun and badge. I bet if she really wanted to, she could shoot you and hide your body where no one would ever find it." Mouse was looking past me now as if she could see it happening "So you ducked a bull it, literally."

I had to smile a little at the ridiculous thought, "Catherine would never do something like that."

"Never do what?" Catherine was standing at the door and I hadn't even heard her approach.

"Nothing." I said quickly. Her face was guarded and there was no emotion. As if the last couple of minutes didn't even happen.

Mouse turned to Catherine, "So since you're a detective; can you use deadly force whenever you want?" she finished with a little bit too much enthusiasm.

Catherine looked at Mouse confused. I wasn't sure where Mouse was going with this but I knew it wasn't good. To my relief Catherine's phone rang. She picked it up in blinding speed.

"Tess! You got it! I will pick you up. Be there in ten!". She hung up and then looked at me and JT.

Catherine looked up at Mouse, "Um, Can they stay here?"

Mouse looked between me and JT "I don't mind babysitting."

Catherine smiled at Mouse, "Thank you, for everything!"

Mouse smiled, "It was fun. If you ever need help again you know where to find me."

"Oh, Wait." Mouse said as if remembering something and ran to the work table where the gun was. She retrieved something small and came to stand in front of Catherine. "This is a GPS pin." She showed her holding it up. The pin was in the shape of a rose. "If you ware it we can keep track of you. Just incase anything goes wrong."

Catherine smiled and then nodded. Mouse put the pin on Catherine's jacket with excitement in her eyes. "Your good to go!"

Catherine turned on her heel and made her way to the door I followed behind her.

"Be careful" I said genuinely worried.

"I'll have back up." She said as she pulled the door open. She didn't look back as the door closed behind her.

I made my way back into the tech room where JT was still looking at the computer set up. Probably taking mental notes for improvements to make to our set up. And Mouse was... Where was she? Suddenly a small block of wood came flying out of the closet were the work table was set up. Then something that looked like a memory board hit the ground. "Mouse?"

Mouse's head popped out of the closet, "What are you doing?" I asked. As I came closer to the closet I noticed that there were more items scattered around the floor. She had gone back to pulling open draws and throwing stuff on the floor.

"Looking for something. I know it's in here, somewhere." She said.

"Wow!" JT said coming up behind both of us. "What is all this?" He lifted up something and looked at it for a minute. "Spare parts?"

"Yeah, I had it all organized at one time but then it kinda got out of control. I just started sticking random crap in...AH Found you."

She had come out of one of the draws with a flat screen that looked like an i-pad. She hugged the flat screen to her and then pressed a button that brought the screen to live.

"What's it do?" I asked watching the screen boot up.

Mouse looked up at that point and started to run her free hand threw her messy short hair. She looked guilty for some reason. "Well you know that GPS pin I put on Catherine?" Both me and JT were listening carefully. "I wasn't completely honest about it being a GPS tracker."

"So, it's not a GPS tracker?" JT asked confused.

"Oh it is but it's also a camera that gives a live feed to this." she held up the flat screen. "Downside. We have to be really close to receive signal. Which means one thing. Road trip!"


	9. Chapter 9

Hi All my followers, readers and reviewers! Oh how I have missed you all! I know I am going to be hung for not updating earlier but a funny thing happened...my computer got a virius. :( Where is Mouse when you need her! But thanks to my wonderful B/F we are back up and running. To all my readers that are sticking with the story I love you all and you make this story even more worth writing! Remember to review ;)

* * *

"You want to follow Catherine to a place where a serial killer might be?" JT asked his eyes tuned into slits.

"Is that what the case is about? A serial killer?" She looked at me. I nodded and told her how the girl was kidnapped from a club. I had forgotten Catherine didn't fill her in on the case when she had asked the first time. "Well what are we waiting for lets go!" She slipped a jean jacket, that was hanging over the back of her leather chair, over her shoulders.

"There is something seriously wrong with you." JT stated. "We aren't dealing with some common criminal. Serial killers are on their own level of crazy."

"Exactly!" Mouse said. "We need to follow her to make sure everything is okay. What if, this guy whoever he is, is just waiting for the cops to show up. If he his a serial killer and he has been doing this for a while he thinks he is smarter than the cops. I saw it on killer documentaries and 60 minutes. These guys have big egos."

"Serial killers aren't the only people with big egos." JT said loud enough for Mouse to hear.

Mouse ignored the comment and turned towards me, "So, we going?"

I nodded and turned for the door. "We are not police officers. We have no right even being in the same area as this killer. And must I emphases a serial killer!"

We had made it to the exit and I turned to face JT. "I need to know she is ok JT." I said. Something had grabbed my heart and had started to squeeze. "I. Have. To. Know." After staring at each other for a moment JT nodded. "Ok, I get it. I really do but there is no reason for me to go."

"Wow." I turned to see Mouse putting on blue flats. "So just like your hacking skills, your courage falls short too." She stood up and had her hands on her hips waiting for a reply. JT looked at me and then marched out the door with purpose. Mouse turned and winked at me.

Moments later Me, Mouse and JT were in the elevator headed to the underground parking lot. JT had his arms crossed and didn't look happy. Mouse was playing with the flat screen which now had a grid of the city and a dot that most likely showed Catherine's location.

The doors slid open and Mouse was the first one out after sticking the flat screen in her oversized purse. She also retrieved a set of car keys and a plastic card at the same time. In the back of the lot was a gated off section which housed about ten cars all in pristine condition. She swiped the card and the gate slid open. "Don't tell me that these are all yours'!" JT said in disbelief.

Mouse laughed. "Don't be ridiculous. Only two of them belong to me. The Audi A8 and Ruby." She said. There was a black Audi and next to it was a red muscle car.

"That's a 1968 Camaro SS." JT's eyes were wide.

"Yup, but I think in order to stay incognito we should take the Audi." She said motioning to the black car.

Moments later me and JT realized that it probably wasn't the best idea to let Mouse drive the car.

"Forget about the killer. We are going to die in a car accident at this rate." JT said holding on tight to his seat belt.

"I'll have you know, I have never gotten into a wreck." Mouse said as she made a sharp turn. JT looked down at the flat screen that was laying on middle council.

"Hey, there's a pop up box that just came on." He held it up for me to see in the back seat.

"That means that we are close enough to the pin that we can activate the camera. Go head and press it."

JT did as Mouse said and the screen started to focus. A feed came on the screen showing the inside of a car. I came closer to the screen. "Does it have sound?" I asked.

"No. Sorry I've been working on it but the only way I can do it is if I hook a mic into a second rose. It's a work in progress." She said blowing out a lung full of air. "Can you guys turn it back? I have to see where they are going." JT tapped the screen and in no time the tracking dot was visible again.

Mouse had come to a stop in a suburban neighborhood. "Why are we stopping here?" I asked slightly frustrated.

"Whoa!" Mouse said putting up her hand. "Cool the jets Bruce. We stopped because the cops are two streets down on the other side of this house. I wasn't going to park on the same street as them." I let my shoulders relax fractionally.

"Bruce?" JT asked confused.

I was about to answer when Mouse simply said, "He reminds me of the Hulk."

JT thought about it as Mouse geared up the flat screen. She held it up between us all as the screen came to life with the image of cops in raid gear and the front door to a house. Everything in the car became really quiet and tense. My urge to push my way out of the car and to Catherine's side was so strong. Almost like a magnet. But in a flash of moments the door was being kicked in by one of the well armored cops and they were making their way room by room.

Catherine and a couple of other officers had decided to take the basement after all the first level rooms were cleared. Like any other basement it was dark until someone turned on a light. There were knifes hanging from the wall which would have been bad enough but a few of them were stained with blood. JT grabbed the other side of the flat screen to pull it more center. Since Mouse had started to pull the screen absent-mindedly towards her.

This was in no way a good sign. The camera made a quick movement which made the picture blur. We were all holding our breaths until the camera came into focus once again. One of the armored cops had a fridge door open and inside was the most horrific thing I had ever seen. A severed human arm and a human skull with just pieces of flesh hanging on to the bone.

Suddenly the camera blurred again and I could only image that Catherine had turned away from the horrible sight. Suddenly without any warning the driver side door opened and Mouse was out of the car. She had started to cough and I was sure she was going to be sick. I looked away to give her as much space as I could. JT's hands trembled as he held the flat screen that showed Catherine climbing the steps of the basement. Another cop had met her at the top of the stairs and started to talk with her.

"Do you think that was the girl?" JT asked his voice rough with some unnamed emotion.

"I sure hope not." I said unable to think of any thing else to say. As I looked at the screen I noted the faces of the officers all looked shocked and disappointed. They had been too late to find the killer. Mouse had climbed back in the car and was paler than anyone I had ever seen. Maybe even paler than a corps. "You ok?"

She did a half nod, half shrug. "How are things going?" she asked more I felt to stop her self from throwing up again.

"It doesn't look like they caught the killer." JT said.

"And the girl?" Mouse asked in the smallest voice.

"We don't know." I said softly looking at her.

Suddenly my phone had gone off to let me know I had received a text message. And made JT and Mouse jump at the same time.

Catherine: _Killer got away. Have to stay and analyze the crime scene. Will be a while._

Me: _The girl? Is she safe?_

I saw in the flat screen as she hesitantly typed the next message into the phone.

Catherine: _Not sure. We found body parts and we just aren't sure._

Me: _Are you ok?_

Catherine: _Yes. Do you think Mouse can drive you guys back or do you think JT will lose it?_

She was dodging her feelings on the issue but I couldn't really talk about it while she was at an active crime scene.

Me: _I think it will be fine. Take care of yourself._

When I looked up at Mouse she was looking out the window at nothing in particular. Her eyes were unfocused and she was rubbing at her wrists. It was the first time I had noticed that they were bruised, from last nights incident. All this must have hit to close to home for her. Made her realize she was just one step away from being the one found dead by the cops. I gently put my hand on her shoulder and she turned around as if she had forgotten there were two more people in the car with her.

"Do you mind giving us a lift home?" I asked softly.

Mouse shook her head and then turned to JT. "JT, do you mind driving? I don't feel up to it."

And for the first time since they had met JT simply nodded and stepped out of the passenger door.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey all! I am working on the next chapter of the story already. It will be in Catherine's POV so it should be interesting! Let me know what you all think and if you think there need to be something added to the story. Love you all!

* * *

It had been a little over a week since the raid on the serial killers house. Ok. Who was I kidding It had been 11 days. In that 11 days I hadn't called Alex back. I had text her a couple of times to let her know that the case wasn't going well and I was busy helping. The truth was however, I had not seen Catherine in 11 days. I tried to see her at her home and catch her on her way to work but with no success. I wanted to help but I couldn't because I was being shut out. More than anything it was driving me crazy not knowing how Catherine was.

I had gone by Catherine's precinct just to see if maybe by some miracle I would be able to see just a glimpse of her. For the four hours I was standing outside I didn't see her come or go. My head was hung low with defeat even as I arrived home. As I looked up I noted that JT was home and next to his car was a red 1968 Camaro. Mouse had stopped by.

The day after the raid Mouse had let JT drive us and she had stayed quiet looking out the passenger side window. I was under the impression that she was so deep in thought that she didn't even know where we had driven her. She didn't come in that day. She just gave a small smile that didn't reach her eyes and said see ya later. No one was up for conversation that day. But we hadn't heard any thing from her since. So, I was slightly surprised to she her car sitting in the makeshift driveway.

As I entered the room I saw JT with his nose buried deep in a stack of papers he needed to grade and I noticed a head of short green hair watching CNN on the flat screen. As I closed the door behind me both heads snapped in my direction.

Mouse stood up and walked around the couch to come and stand next to the table that JT was sitting at. Her entire head of hair had been changed to green, she was in her usual skinny jeans, and a black T-shirt that had "The Increditable Hulk" written across it in bright green. It brought a ghost of a smile to my face.

"Nice shirt." I said.

She smiled wide, "I thought you would like it."

"Nice shirt? Did you not see her car out there?" JT asked with exasperation. "It is bright red! We might as well put a red dot on a map and send it to Merfield and say Vincent Keller is here."

"I'm surprised you haven't had a heart attack yet." Mouse said looking at JT from the side of her vision with one eye brow raised. "I told you already, I will come in the Audi next time."

"No. There will be no next time. You need to stay away from here. What is wrong with the women you met?" JT looked at me. "What don't they understand about stay way?"

"It's his rock hard abs and boyish good looks. What can I say, we just can't stay away." Mouse had finished her mocking statement by placing an elbow on the table and putting her head in her hand in a sort of school girl dream state.

JT just looked at her in shock. After that wore off he shook his head, grabbed his papers and got up. "Maybe she will listen to you." He said shuffling his pages in order before he turned and walked upstairs. What JT didn't understand was Mouse probably didn't listen to anyone.

As I turned back to her she was sitting at the table smiling at me. "How's it going Bruce?"

I sat down on the other side of her and let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Wow! That bad huh? No luck with the killer?" Her voice had become smaller on the last part of the sentence. This brought my eyes to examine her closer. That is when I noticed a bruise under her left eye.

"What happened?" I said raising a hand to Mouse's face but not touching.

Mouse touched her face with a questioning look on her face. When her hand came to rest on the bruised area. "Oh!" She said as if just remembering that she was hurt. She fidgeted in her chair. "Well after the raid. I decided that it might be best if I learn self-defense. I got a coach to teach me the basics. During one of our sessions I kind of got distracted and was hit in the face with an elbow."

A light pink color had stared to come through on her cheeks. "Anyway." She said wanting to change the subject. "I brought you something that might lift your spirits." She pushed a large envelope towards me.

I opened it to find a picture of an older man. His hair was starting to gray at his temples. "am I suppose to know who he is?" not sure how this was supposed to brighten anyone's spirits.

"It's the picture of the guy that left the SUV in the empty lot. I thought maybe you could give it to Catherine for me."

"I'm little confused. I thought you said you couldn't get a clear picture?" I said looking at her.

"Well" Mouse ran her hand through her hair and she leaned back in the chair. "My software couldn't make the picture clear but I was able to borrow some awesome technology from the Department of Defense. It was able to make the picture clear as day. It only took a day!" Mouse's face and eyes were glowing with excitement.

I could feel my mouth hanging open. Mouse looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Don't go all JT on me. You know how good I am. I was very, very careful."

It was my turn to run my hands though my hair. "Mouse, I can't take this to Catherine." Mouse looked confused. "She hasn't spoken to me since the raid."

Mouse's eyes narrowed and she leaned into the table. "What happened?"

"Nothing. I've been to her apartment and work. Every time I go to her apartment she isn't there or she is there but all the lights are off. She is always with her partner when she is at work and I can't get her alone. That is where I was coming back from just now. I text her and she doesn't answer."

"And the other chick? Alex? Have you been to see her or talked to her?" Mouse asked.

I shook my head, "No, I haven't seen Alex. I did text her to let her know that we were having problems with the case."

"Except you weren't working on a case." Mouse said.

At my no reply Mouse's mouth perked up slightly. "Bruce, do you know what it means to lie by omission?"

I wasn't sure where this was going but I just nodded, "I means you lie by not saying anything even though you know it's not true."

"I think you have made your choice between the hot cop and the ex fiancé by omission." She looked so pleased with her self. I was surprised that she didn't lean back in her chair and kick her feet up on the table.

Had I chosen? My actions would show I had. I looked back on everything that had happened the last couple of weeks and all it once it hit me like a grand piano. All I could see was Catherine. All I ever saw, worried about, thought about, was Catherine. I was so stupid. I only hoped my realization hadn't come too late.

"Mouse. I know you have already done a lot for me and I'm sorry to have to ask for another favor but..."

"I thought, well kinda hoped, that we were friends." she said her hand drawing imaginary circles on the table.

"We are friends." I said with a reassuring smile.

"Well, friends don't keep track of favors." she said with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hello all! I am so happy that I have gained some new followers!I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. Mouse's point of view is coming soon and so is a Vincent and Cat chapter. YAY! I hope you all stick with us! Love you all and I am happy to say "Mouse is Back Baby!" Let Me know what you guys think!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 11_**

**_Catherine's POV_**

I was tired. I had been on many cases that I had wanted to get to the bottom to. But this case was so different that the others. I wanted to put this sick and twisted person behind bars. The thing was, the raid was the closes we had come to catching "The Butcher". Just thinking about this guys nickname made chills run down my back and gave me goose bumps down my arms. Thinking about what we found on the raid made my stomach turn. I needed to catch this guy. Catch him and look him in the eye when I ask why and how could he do such horrible things to another human beings. All the sociology class I had taken in college still hadn't prepared me for what I had seen.

Tess had told me to go home and get some rest. I told her I couldn't. She said she had been having bad dreams too and dropped the subject. I had a couple of nightmares after the raid but the real reason I couldn't go home was because I was afraid that I was going to see Vincent.

Just being near him the day of the raid was, excruciating. The entire time I made sure not to make contact with him. Knowing all to well if any part of me touched him my resolve of being indifferent to him would shatter like glass on a marble floor. I would tell him to forget Alex and pick me. That I am here for him. That I loved him.

I could feel my heart starting to tighten and my throat starting to swell with tears. I took a deep breath and then stared directly in the mirror. Ok, if I was completely honest with my self, I had looked better. With another deep breath I turned on the faucet and cupped my hands under the cold running water. I brought it to my face hoping that the cold water would somehow make the circles under my eyes a bit less noticeable.

The precinct had the first update meeting for the day, which only resulted in a bunch of information we already knew. The only thing that was keeping me going, beside the barrels of coffee I had consumed over the past week, was finding out that none of the body parts found in the house belonged to Maria. Which gave me a small glimmer of hope that she was still alive. I had to find her. With my new-found energy, I pushed away from the bathroom sink and made my way back to my desk.

As I came upon my desk I found that there was someone crouched down looking underneath my desk. "Um...excuses me?" I said. The young girl came out from under the desk and stood up. She had shoulder length brown hair, no makeup, black glasses, black business slacks and a white collared shirt. She looked kind of familiar but I wasn't able to place her. "Can I help you?" I asked. The girl adjusted her glasses and then something in my brain snapped.

I was sure my eyes had grown in size because Mouse's smile had become knowing instead of friendly. "Mouse! What are you doing here?!" I asked in the quietest voice I could manage.

Mouse's face had become serious and her voice had taken on a business like tone. "Are you Ms. Chandler?". My eyes narrowed, what was she doing?

"Yes" I replied carefully.

"And this is your computer, correct?" she motioned towards my desk with the pencil she was holding.

"Yes, but what is this all about?"

"Oh, sorry Ms. Chandler, I'm from the Tech department and we are performing random inventory checks. Your computer was selected as one of the items that need to be checked. We have to make sure that the computer you were assigned is still the same. I have already completed all the checks necessary and everything seems in order. So unless you have any questions, I'll get going." She said quickly. I was surprised that I caught any of it.

She turned and grabbed a bag that was laying on the floor. The bag had tools that I had never seen before and Mouse reached in the bag and pulled out an envelope. She put the envelope stealthily on my desk and turned to give me a meaningful look.

My brain, which had been on auto pilot or vacation not sure which, snapped into action. "Wait," my hand reached out and grabbed Mouse's shoulder, "can you fix a teleconference mic?". This time it was Mouse's turn to be confused. Her eyebrow lifted slightly and then she nodded. Before heading towards the conference room I grabbed the envelope from my desk. We walked quickly to one of the smaller meeting rooms and once inside I dropped and shut the blinds. Once the door was close I spun on my heel to face Mouse. Who, was already sitting down in a chair and smiling expectedly.

I put on the face I used for interrogations and put my hands on my hips. Mouse only rolled her eyes but I was only starting to realize how angry I was. Did she come on her own? Did Vincent send her? Why?

"What are you doing here?" I kept my voice firm and calm.

Mouse's face became serious but still friendly. "I wanted to give you that." She pointed towards the envelope I was holding in my hand. I looked down and started to open it and found a picture of an older man. "Its the picture of the man who dumped the SUV. Thought you might want it."

"I thought you couldn't..."

"Oh my software couldn't but the Department of Defense software can." she said with a proud smile.

"The Department of Defense? Are you insane? The same people who are looking for Vincent and you hacked into their system? Do you have a death wish?" With out knowing I had come to stand in front of Mouse. With both of my hands on the table.

Mouse was shocked at my reaction but after a moment was able to compose herself. "I have done this before and I have never been caught." she said carefully. "And I know how to cover my tracks. There is no way anyone would know I was there." My body began to relax until it registered that she had hack into that system before.

"You've hacked into the DoD's system before? What for?" I started to look Mouse up and down.

"Whoa!" she said putting her hand up. "Just wait one minute. I think I know what you are thinking but I am not what you think I am." She sat up straight in her chair and looked me in the eye. "I am not a blackhat."

"What's a blackhat?" I asked. The response was not what I expected. Unless a blackhat was an undercover agent for Merfield. I was suspicious when she had a thin explanation for how she knew I was a detective.

Mouse relaxed seeing my confusion. "A blackhat is a hacker that who uses their skills for personal gain or just to be assholes." She said explaining. "For example they deface websites, steal people's personal information, or make virus. There are many other things that they can do but those are just some of the things that they are capable of."

"So what are you? A white...hat?"

Mouse snickered "No way. I don't look for loopholes and report them. I know people who were true whitehats and they got jail time. Call me selfish but jail doesn't sound like a good time to me. I guess if I gave myself a label it would have to be a greyhat. I fall somewhere in between. Story of my life." Mouse finished with a large exhale of breath.

Hearing all this. Made me realized that Mouse was no undercover agent. Just a normal girl. "Mouse you don't need to do this. You have so much life in front of you. How old are you 22?" Mouse nodded and her brows furrowed. "This isn't some game. Merfield is dangerous. If they find you, they will kill you. And if you become involved with Vincent you will have to live a double life. You can walk away now and just live a normal life." I liked Mouse and if I could help her, save her pain, I would.

Mouse was staring at her hands on the long meeting table. "I...don't have to lie to anyone. My Mom and Dad live in California." she looked up at me. "I have one really good friend that I only see maybe once a month because we are both workaholics. I don't have brothers or sisters. My parents tried but they never had another child. They are workaholics too." she smiled.

"But they always made time for me. It's not the same as having a brother or a sister though. Maybe that's why I like being around Bru...Vincent and J.T. I know I just met them but they are like the brothers I never had."

Her face became determined, hard and looking at her expression there was no doubt that the next words that came out were the absolute truth. "I have so few people in my life that matter. I wouldn't endanger one of them and I would do any thing for them. Even if that means giving up my life."

I smiled at Mouse, "I believe you." I looked down at the picture in my hand that I had forgotten about. "If you are going to be part of this group. We got to work on a better way of exchanging information."

"Well I tried to have Vincent give it to you but he seems to think that you don't want to talk to him." Mouse finished looking at me waiting for an explanation.

Wait a minute. How did the roles get flipped. I was the one doing the questioning.

Mouse's eye brow rose. "Why don't you want to talk to him?"

"Mouse I don't want to talk about it." I could feel my heart being squeezed.

Mouse's voice became softer, "Is it because of Alex?"

"He loves her." the words were quiet. I barely had enough air to get them out. I was tired, both emotionally and physically.

Suddenly a hand rested on top of mine. As I raised my head a tear escaped my eye. Mouse had an understanding look on her face. "He doesn't love her." she said so confidently.

I appreciated her faith but she didn't know. "He could have chosen me. But he...chose her."

"No..." Mouse said slightly louder.

"I asked him to choose me and he chose her." I tried to explain as the tears came. And I didn't care.

Mouse pulled a Kleenex out of the box that was on the table that I didn't notice. She handed it to me.

"Maybe he chose her outwardly but I know that inwardly it has always been you. Looking at you guys in my apartment the other day no one would doubt that."

"Outwardly. Inwardly. What difference does it make?"

"Oh, believe me. It makes all the difference. Guys are not like us. They don't examine their feelings on an hourly basis. They don't understand what they feel." She rolled her eyes. "And even though Vincent doesn't seem like a regular guy, especially when he Hulks out, don't be fooled he is a very typical guy. And didn't know which way was up until very recently." Mouse's rant made me forget my tears for a moment.

"He Loves You Catherine. I have seen it."

I wiped my nose and dabbed my eyes hoping not to smear my mascara. "Mouse, I...I can't feel like this again. I can't feel like my heart and my life is finally coming together only to have it all ripped away. Its...so...painful."

Mouse gripped my hands more firmly. "That won't happen. I promise. If he gets another chance with you he won't let you go."

Though the tears realization hit me, "Did Vincent tell you to come here and tell me that?"

Mouse shook her head and the hope I allowed myself to feel for a second crumbled away.

"He sent me to secure your computer. He worries about your safety." Mouse smiled. "Oh and he ask me to ask you if you wouldn't mind meeting him at the top of your building tonight." The rest of the sentence Mouse spoke was as if she was trying to say it word for word. "He knows that he doesn't deserve another chance with you. And he knows that how he has hurt you can't be undone. But if you meet him on the roof, maybe he can start to mend what he has done." Mouse waited for my response. "And what it's worth. I am pretty sure when I left him this morning he was on his way to tell Alex it was over."

I wasn't sure I could open my heart again. I could only image the pain if I were to get even more attached and then be let down again. I was sure I would be a walking shell of a person. But, I needed closure and to deny Vincent his closure would be cruel. So I nodded yes to Mouse "I'll meet him. What time?"

Mouse seemed to jump for joy in her seat. "He said he would text you."

As we both got up and I was able to dry the last of my tears away. I came up with a question to defuse the awkward silence. "How much was the wig? It looks good. Must be an expensive one."

Mouse unclipped a piece of the wig and underneath a lock of bright green hair peeked out. "It's expensive. I use it when I have to attend charities or art openings and have to represent my parents company." Mouse re-clipped the section of the wig she had undone. "Can't exactly show up to that kind of event with green hair." She smiled mischievously.

I was about to ask who her parents were. When the door flew open and standing in the doorway was Evan.

"Oh so sorry to interrupt Cat but Larry said he thought he saw you come in here but I didn't know you were with some one." He looked over in Mouse's direction.

I waited for Mouse to answer but when I looked over at her I noticed that Evan had the same effect over her as he did every female. Mouse's eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open.

"Um, yeah. I noticed that there was a problem with the phone line last time we had to call to get an update from another precinct helping out on the Butcher case. So I called Tech Support and they sent down...Jenny here to help."

Mouse recovered her balance at that point and answered, "Just a loose wire. easily replaced." Mouse turned to me, "Well if that is all I'll be going now." She straightened her glasses and made her way towards the door. As she reached the door she turned to me and mouthed the words "OH MY GOD!" behind Evan's back and started to fan herself with her free hand as she left the room.

I had to clear my throat to stop myself from laughing. "What you got there Cat?"

Evan had nodded toward the picture that I was holding. "I just got this from the Department of Transportation." I lied smoothly, "It's a picture of the guy that ditched the SUV. I am going to run it through face recognition, if you want to come with?"

"Do you think it could be the Butcher?"

"It's possible. However, he could also be an accomplice. Why were you looking for me?" the thought had just popped into my head.

"Oh that's right." Evan grabbed the picture from me, "Joe told me to tell you to go home and get some rest. And since I am a doctor, it's doctor's orders." he turned on his most charming smile.

"This isn't fair." My hands were on my hips and I tried for my best scowl. But Evan just put his free had on the small of my back and gently nudged me toward the exit. I had the feeling there was no arguing my way out of this order.


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry everyone! I have been doing a lot of studying and have had a lot of deadlines at work. Here is a chapter on Mouse. Thank you my Guest reviewer (G) and medwards245 for your love of Mouse and making sure I hadn't been kidnapped. Please let me know what you think my reviewers. Love you all!3_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Mouse's POV**

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I let out a loud breath of disapproving air. As I ran my fingers through my hair I said, "Green." both in disbelief and in chastisement.

Green hair seemed like a good idea when I had it done. I hadn't sported that color in a long time and all the green cloths I had were gathering dust. Not to mention I wanted to wear my Incredible Hulk Tee. I figured Bruce was moping around and I thought the Tee, along with a change of hair might lighten his mood. Like I said, it seemed like a good idea until, I got out of work and found a voice message from Lucas aka Cronus.

He had left me a message asking if I was free to go to a club or bar hopping tonight. I instantly text him a "Hell Yes!". To which he replied "Perfect! Pick you up at 8:30".

I flopped down on my bed. Lucas was one of the first people to realize that I wasn't one of those rich kids that got in to M.I.T by having her parents make a sizable donation. He noticed I had the skills and brought me into to the world of the Titans. The Titans were a group of hackers that got together every two weeks to talk Tech and hack into the latest installed security systems. The thought of all of us gathered around our computers, eating pizza, trading secrets, and improving our skills, made me smile.

There were seven of us, including myself and Lucas. I was the only one that didn't have a Greek Titan nickname. I kept Mouse but when we weren't around the other Titans Lucas always called me Andrea. I didn't like it when people used my real name, I preferred Andy. Andrea was my Grandmother who I remembered as being the kindest and wisest person I had ever met. Even though I was honored to be named after her, I knew I could never live up to her name. However, being around Lucas made me feel I could get close.

And YES I fell head over heals for him. I rolled my eyes at the ceiling. It wasn't love at first sight. It was something slow like a virus or hidden code. It was the little things. He was so kind to everyone around him. He always found time to help with the struggling students. I had seen him more than once helping some unsuspecting stranger with small things, like opening the door, or helping an older couple with a package that was more than they could manage. He was good. Even when we hacked he had a rule, everything we did was to gain knowledge and we were not allowed to alter anything. Everything we did had must undone and put back just the way we found it. He was different from the other boys at school who had to show off how much they knew. He knew how smart he was and that was enough.

I let out a slow sigh. No, I didn't know I was in love with him until I had a system meltdown. And that meltdown came in the form of Penny Taylor. Lucas's college girlfriend. She was perfect. She had that tennis body and tan. Completed with blond hair and bleach white smile. Lucas had brought her to one of our meetings when they started to go out and the pain I felt for the four hours while I was there was acute. When he introduced her to me I couldn't help but compare myself to her. She had perfect manners and she was wearing a khaki skirt and a baby blue fitting polo shirt. I was wearing black cargo pants, baggy Star Wars T-shirt, and my hair was a mix of blue and red. We were as different as night and day.

There was only one other girl in the Titans beside myself and that was Katie aka Phoebe. She and I had most of our math classes together. She had walked me out that horrible night and the moment replayed in my mind.

"You ok?" Katie asked.

"Yeah" I said with a smile "Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. Hoping I could keep up my pretence for a few more minutes.

"Look Mouse, I know you and Cronus hang out a lot. And we all kinda thought you two were hooking up on the side. So, if you want to..."

I cut her off, "We never hooked up. It's never been that way between us." I noticed my voice was low during the next sentence. "It's not like I am his type anyway, obviously. I'll catch you later, ok?"

I didn't wait for a response. I had gone to my apartment and ran into my room. I hadn't noticed I was crying until pulled my covers over my head. I stayed under there for the entire weekend. When I did drag my ass out of the covers from my privet pity party I had remembered something my Grandmother had told me when I started middle school. I had come home that day with six pink streaks in my hair, my first color. My mom and dad didn't know what to think but Grandma always knew what to say.

"Andrea, you are a smart girl. And you know yourself better than most of the girls your age." She slid her hands gently around my cheeks and smiled. "You have so much energy and light that you can't keep it to yourself." She grabbed a pink strand in her fingers and smiled. "Never keep your colors locked away. There will be people who won't understand but don't change Andrea. The people worth having in your life will except you just the way you are."

That memory was as hard to swallow the day after my pity party. I wanted Lucas to be attracted to me. But at the same time I knew my grandma was right. He had to like me for me.

Last month over our monthly beer, I had found out that Lucas and Penny had stopped seeing each other four months earlier. When I had ask if he was ok and why they had stopped dating, more to make sure she didn't break his heart than caring what happened to Penny, Lucas just shrugged, "She just doesn't understand the passion I have for the work I do. And why I don't have time for her any more. No one understands me like you.". And ever since then my hope that we could be a couple burned bright in my heart. I took a deep breath and pushed off my bed determined to throw Lucas for a loop.

Forty-five minutes later I was standing in front of the mirror in a green and black glittering tight halter top, black plaid mini skirt, and green glossy high heels. I was about to put on my blood red lipstick when my cell rang. The ID read _Hyperion_.

"Hyperion!"

"Mouse! How's it going? Staying out of trouble?" his voice was laced with fatherly concern.

Hyperion's real name was Dave. He was the eldest of all the Titans. He was married before he started M.I.T and had his first kid a month after graduation. He and his wife, Laura, were really cool and looked out for us like parents.

I giggled slightly, "I cover my tracks and watch my back. Haven't heard from you since graduation. How's Laura and the kiddo? Is he a chip off the old block?"

"Laura is good. She doesn't miss you guys raiding the fridge on Tech nights. And you should see Mike, he is growing up so fast. I'll send you pictures." I could hear his smile in his voice. Which brought a smile to mine.

"As far as raiding the fridge, you guys have the twins to blame for that. I don't think they ate all week until Tech meetings." I giggled again.

But Hyperion didn't laugh. Suddenly, I could feel the other side of the line get tense. I waited in the silence.

"Did you hear about the twins?" he said carefully.

"No... What happened?" I sat down on my bed.

He was thoughtful about the next words he used. "I don't know the whole story but the word is that they were hacking into government systems. I heard they were doing some major Blackhat activity. Well, about a month ago, they call me and tell me they got out hacked by a government watchdog!"

There was a deep tone of sarcasm in my voice "A watchdog? You can't be serious."

"I know. It's not the norm. Whoever this dog is, he is good. I've tried to get in contact with the twins since then but couldn't reach them. So I called Susie, the girl who Mac was dating. She was so happy to hear from one of the group. Apparently, she was hanging out with the twins when a couple of black suits, claiming to be the cops, showed up. They said that the twins had to come with them and that they were under arrest. But when Susie asked where she could post bail or see Mac, the cops gave her the silent treatment and took the twins."

My mind was trying to work through everything I had just heard. And before I could stop my self my theories started to spill out.

"CIA?...FBI?"

"Not sure. But it sounds government to me." he confirmed.

Oh guys what did you get your selves into? "Do you know what government systems the twins were hacking into?"

I heard Hyperion blow out a long breath, "No idea. Why?"

"Just thinking I would like to meet this dog." the last word was a curse.

"Leave it alone Mouse. The twins weren't exactly standup guys. The reason I called was to warn you. I know how much you like using other people's software. Just lay low for awhile." the fatherly advice was poring out of him.

"No one deserves to be dragged out their home. All I got to say is that this watchdog better not cross my path." I wasn't even sure why I was so upset with the whole situation. Hyperion was right the twins were jerks.

"Mouse, just be careful. huh? I do not want to hear that you got abducted by some black suits."

I take a deep breath and smile because I know he means well. "I will be careful. Tell Laura hi for me will ya?"

"Sure thing. Catch ya later." And then the line was silent.

The phone call suddenly gave the night a bad feeling. I shivered slightly. So many questions had been brought up and so few answers. I didn't like it.

I jumped almost off the bed when the door bell sounded loud in the silence. Lucas was here. I went to the mirror and straightened out my skirt. The watchdog would have to wait. This was my night. mine. and Lucas's. I smiled with exhilarating anticipation.


End file.
